


She Knew

by Shortstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Violence, Violent, hella blackrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstuck/pseuds/Shortstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Got off my rear and finished this thanks to a friend who shares the same love for this ship that I do.</p>
<p>Basically Dave goes Clown hunting. Clown gets a hold of Dave. Bonking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knew

He walked slowly down the dark hallway, his footsteps shaky and somewhat hesitant. He knew he had heard them. The Honks. Those damn honks. Oh how they irked him. How they reminded him of why he and Terezi were no longer together. His footsteps got faster, his heart began to race, he felt adrenaline rush from the pit of his stomach to the rest of his body. He was ready. Ready to shut that damn clown up. But suddenly, he stopped. He sighed loudly. It was a dead end. He could have sworn he heard the honks coming from here.

'Fuck.' He sighed and slumped his shoulders, almost giving up. He thought that maybe he was hearing things by now. All this time here, all these honks driving him crazy. He ran his fingers up under his shades and rubbed his eyes with a loud huff. He head a crash and jumped, facing the way the noise came from. He saw a broken grate laying on the ground. He glanced up, noticing a large hole in the wall where the grate was attached. He felt himself become panicked. He began shuffling away from the hole in the wall, not taking his eyes off it.

'Where you going, Motherfucker?' There he was. Dave turned sharply, gasping when he saw the tall clown standing there, a slight slouch in his posture, and a wicked smile across his face. He was standing the exact place Dave had to go to get out of the hallway. Dave stood up straight, trying to compose himself and act as cool as he could to mask the fear he felt.

'I'm out for a walk. Is that a crime?' He asked, his voice shaking and weak. Gamzee only laughed and honked, taking a step towards Dave, making him take a step back in turn, shaking his head. Gamzee began to nod.

'Were you all looking for me, Dave?' Gamzee whispered as his arms swayed while he walked towards the terrified human. Dave gave no gesture. Only walked backwards, trying to keep distance between him and Gamzee. He knew he would run out of space to walk. He dreaded that moment.

'I was walking, man. I told you.' Dave said weakly, shaking his head. He knew how pathetic he sounded. He knew how scared he looked and felt. 'Now back up, bro. I'm freaking out.'

'Good.' Gamzee said as Dave's back hit the wall. He gasped as the tall troll chuckled. Gamzee's hands seized Dave's neck, making him yelp and whimper. 'Now go on and tell me what you are all motherfucking wanting, you shit fuck.' Dave only shook his head. Gamzee's smile faded, making the blonde human feel more panicked than what he alread was. He began fearing for his life.

'O-Okay, man.' He stammered, Gamzee's grip loosened a bit. 'I was looking for you, Dude. There. You happy, clown?' Dave growled as a smile crept back to Gamzee's face.

'Well then, brother. What did a motherfucker like yourself need?' He cocked his head, still holding Dave's neck.

'I was going to find out what your fucking deal was. That's it.' Dave answered, somewhat honest, not trying to mention the fact that he wanted to kick the troll's ass. But Gamzee's reaction was less than what Dave had hoped for. In fact, it went the wrong way entirely as Gamzee's face becam serious. He picked Dave up slightly by the neck and tossed him to the groud with a loud yell. He cried out and scrambled to his feet, stumbling backwards, his back in the corner. He stared at the troll, who had not moved, aside from lowering his arms and glancing at Dave.

'My motherfucking deal.' Gamzee began walking towards Dave slowly. 'You, motherfucker. You are my huge motherfucking deal.' He stopped just a few steps from the human.

'What did I do?' Dave asked, continuing to cower.

'You made me question everything, bro.' He began to close the distance between them again. 'My faith, motherfucker. Everything I had ever been all doing for the Mirthful Messiahs, Dave. You made me all wonder what it was all about.' He grabbed a handful of Dave's hair as he reached him, pulling his head back, making it hit the wall. 'Once the pie ran out, I knew what I was all going to have to be doing. I knew I was going to have to be all killing everyone. It's the only motherfucking thing this wicked motherfucker can do to make it better.' Daves hand shot up to Gamzee's wrist as his body writhed, legs kicking a bit to put up a struggle. 

'That sounds crazy!' Dave called out as he got Gamzee's hand out of his hair so he was free for a moment before the troll grabbed his wrists, pulling him out of the corner and slamming him against the back wall again, his head making a loud noise against the wall. It drooped, lazily as Dave began feeling lightheaded, like he was going to vomit.

'It's your motherfucking fault.' Gamzee whispered as his grip tightened and he pushed Dave to his knees. 'Kneel for me, now.' He put up no resistance and did as he was told. Gamzee laughed and brought his knee up, hitting Dave's cheek bone and knocking his glasses off. He looked up at Gamzee as blood formed at the top of a small cut that had formed. His face was pathetic, full of fear and pain. The troll threw Dave's hands down and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground and curl into a ball. This troll was stronger than Dave had thought. He felt like a fool for doing this. For coming this far. He could go God Tier and escape, but he was too weak to muster the power.

'Stand up, you pathetic piece of shit.' Gamzee demanding, crouching next to Dave and pushing him so he was laying on his back. It took him a moment to try, but he picked his upper body up, getting ready to stand. The troll next to him then jumped up and brought a knee back to his face, making him fly backwards and hit the groud again with a sob. Dave spat out some blood and whimpered. 'Faster, Dave.' He showed no signs of slowing as he used the wall to brace himself, picking his body up while holding his stomach, blood running out of his mouth. Gamzee laughed and walked over to him as he leaned onto the wall, sobbing quietly.

'Just fucking do it.' Dave whispered when Gamzee got close enough. 'J-Just kill, me, you fucking asshole.' His head dropped again, looking at the clown's feet. A strong hand gripped his hair again, picking his head up. Gamzee leaned in and licked his lips, cleaning the blood from them. Dave whimpered and turned his head away a bit, scowling.

'Look at me, Dave.' He paused. 'Look at me!' He turned Dave's head for him and growled, pressing his body to him, his other hand holding one of Dave's wrists. He chuckled as a look of disgust washed over Dave's face.

'I ain't doing this black romance bullshit. Stop it.' Dave hissed and tried to use his free hand to push Gamzee away, it barely budged him with how weak Dave had become. The taller troll slid a leg between Dave's, pushing up on his groin. He hissed and sighed.

'You're all pissed at me, too, motherfucker.' He smirked as Dave turned his head away. 'Why don't you fuck it out?' He laughed. 'Maybe I'll be all letting a motherfucker live if he can be all giving me a wicked good fuck.' The human whimpered, his pants already growing tight, as he wasn't opposed to the idea in the first place, in fact, Gamzee being rough was a bit of a turn on. He still shook his head weakly. Gamzee laughed again.

'I don't fucking roll like that.' Dave sighed, almost collapsing out of pain, his knees nearly buckling. Gamzee smirked and let him fall to the ground, his legs folded underneath him, a sharp pain in his stomach made his hands wrap around his mid section. Gamzee pushed him over with his foot. Dave lie on the ground, groaning, feeling like he was going to vomit.

'It might be all making you feel better, Dave. Isn't that what a motherfucker wants?' He chuckled, sitting on the ground next to him. Dave's erection had not gone away. He cursed it and grumbled as Gamzee looked over and saw it. 'Is a motherfucker sure he doesn't want it.' Dave said nothing, only looked away from him, his red eyes making contact with the broken grate Gamzee had ruined earlier. He sighed and shifted his gaze, meeting eyes with Gamzee, who had a smile creeping across his face. Suddenly Dave didn't feel as sick as he did before, he was feeling a bit better. He sat up straight, against the wall, staring at the smiling troll. There was no longer fear in his eyes, it was replaced by a lethargic sort of anger that Gamzee seemed to bring out of him.

'You're sick.' He gasped out. Gamzee leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dave's. The kiss was hungry, angry, forceful, everything Dave loved in a kiss. It was everything he never got in a kiss. When Gamzee pulled away, Dave saw his own blood around the trolls lips, mixed in with his smudged face makeup. He cringed a bit as Gamzee licked it off and started to stand up. When the human tried to stand, Gamzee pushed him back down.

'Don't.' He growled as he pulled his pants down to reveal his purple bulge, fully extended. Dave huffed and stared at it as Gamzee leaned his forearms on the wall above his head, leaning his hips in, making his wet bulge rub Dave's cheek. He turned his head, allowing it to enter his mouth. Gamzee moaned and smirked as his hips began pushing the colored tentacle in and out of the human's wet mouth. Dave reached down and undid his pants as he sucked, pulling his erection out, making himself moan. He slid his hands up the pair of grey legs in front of him and wondered if all trolls had the same anatomy, if Gamzee's was like Terezi's. One of his hands slid between Gamzee's legs, rubbing around the purple material that had been dripping from his bulge until he found it, Gamzee's nook. He slid two fingers in, earning a moan from the troll and making his hips move faster, rocking on Dave's fingers.

After a while Gamzee slid back out of Dave, his nook becoming void of the humans fingers, a small trail of purple mixed with dark red was running from his lips to his neck. The troll laughed and leaned down, grabbing Dave's collar and lifted him up only to slam him against the wall and toss him off to the side again. Dave grunted and sat up almost instantly, watching the other approach slowly. His body tensed up as Gamzee slid his pants all the way off, over his shoes, and threw them against the wall. He got down on all fours and crawled over to Dave, sliding his pants down half way and crawling on top of him. He grabbed his wrists and slammed them above his head, he allowed his bulge to tangle with Dave's erection, rubbing it and coiling around it, wiping his purple fluids all over it. Dave's pants and moans became needy. He hissed and began to fight and writhe under Gamzee. This made the clown chuckle as he sat upright on Dave's lap, letting go of his wrists, his bulge helping Dave's erection find his nook. Gamzee chuckled, letting it rub just outside of it in a teasing manner, making Dave whimper and sigh.

'Fucking do it, you shitty ass clown.' Dave huffed, bucking his hips up. Gamzee laughed loudly, lifting himself up and away from Dave.

'Motherfucking make me.' The troll growled in return. The human groaned and gave in. If this fucker wanted a black romance fuck fest, he'd get one. Dave sat up quickly, catching Gamzee off guard and pushed him back, making him lose balance and hit the ground. He still smiled a cruel smirk as Dave shuffled over to him, pulling his legs to wrap around his waist. The human lined up and pushed into Gamzee again, giving him no time to adjust as he began thrusting as hard as he could, earing hearty moans from the troll. Gamzee grabbed the hmans shirt collar, pulling him down into a hungry, sloppy kiss. Dave pulled away and scoffed in disgust.

'That was fucking disgusting.' He pulled out of Gamzee and backed away, the troll sat up with a frustrated look on his face. 'Dont fucking do that again.' He reached forward and grabbed Gamzee's horn, pulling him to stand then shoving him up against the wall. Gamzee placed his hands gently on the wall in front of him and smirked, bending over slightly so Dave could see his dripping nook. Dave bit his lip and stepped to his back, forcing himself back into the clown with an angry force, making Gamzee actually grunt, leaning his head forward so his horns were restig on the wall in front of him. Dave forced himself in and out again with a force he didn't even know he could create, illiciting all kinds of moans from him and Gamzee.

Dave slid his hands up Gamzee's back slowly, then through his hair, he was going to grab the taller's hair, but he reached for the horns instead, grabbing them and holding them tight. Gamzee gasped and shuddered. Dave smirked as he bent his knees a bit, forcing himslef to thrust upward as he pulled back on Gamzee's horns. The troll started scratching the wall in front of him as his head tilted back. He started rolling his neck to feel more stimulation in his horns. His foot stomped as he rolled his hips and pushed them back into Dave's thrusts. He started cursing quietly, then it was getting louder. Dave's speed picked up as his hands returned to Gamzee's hips. The troll let out a sigh of disappointment, but continued to force himself back on Dave, letting his head fall forward against the wall again. Dave gasped and shuddered as he leaned his head forward, resting on Gamzee's back. He pushed as hard as he could into Gamzee, forcing the troll up against the wall as he came with his cock buried as far as it could go inside his nook.

He sighed and moaned whiled he gave a few more small trusts, riding out his orgasm. The headache was the first thing to return to him. He released Gamzee's hips and grabbed his head, cringing and inhaling sharply at its sudden, agonizing return. He stepped back and pulled out of Gamzee and looked down at himself, there was purple material al over him. It wasn't Dark purple, almost a light, clear purple coating his half flaccid erection, lower stomach and some running down his leg. The troll turned around and leaned against the wall, stroking his bulge and smirking, panting softly. Dave was still recovering from the best and the worst orgasm he had ever had and was panting a lot heavier than Gamzee was.

'How about we get you back on those motherfucking knees, bro.' He chuckled, licking his lips. Dave, though half reluctant, dropped to his knees in front of him, sighing, biting his lip. Gamzee reached over to him, his fingers under his chin, his thumb running over Dave's lips. The human shuddered. Gamzee pulled him mouth open and leaned forward, his bulge slidig into Dave's mouth once again. He blonde moaned and started sucking, Gamzee's hands going straight to his hair and gripping it tight, thrusting into Dave's mouth as he sucked. Gamzee's moans and gasps get louder and faster. He doesn't last much longer in Dave, spilling his material with a loud groan. Dave swallows everything given to him.

Gamzee backs up against the wall and slides down it, gasping and panting. Dave lays down on the ground, pulling his pants up and buttoning them. He knows it's only a matter of time before the clown attacks him again. He looks over. He's gone. He turns his head every which way, but cannot see the clown. He glances up the wall at the grate-less vent and groans. The bastard must've absconded. 

Dave looked himself up and down. He was covered in blood. He felt terrible. He was in pain, he was weak, he was tired. He let out a small cough, tasting his own blood. He lay all the way back on the ground, breathing hard, trying to remember exactly what just happened. The thought made him even more queasy than he already was. His eyes closed. Sleep followed shortly after.

'He probably thought he killed him...' A familiar voice whispered, female, smooth. 'Can't find his shades.' He heard it again. 'No he's alive.' His eyes slowly open. He tried shifting around a bit. He started to focus on his surroundings. He's in the same spot as before, but his head is propped up on something. He looks up, it's Rose. His head is resting on her legs. She smiles and runs her hands through his hair. 'Glad to see you're okay.' Another figure crouches down next to him, he glances over and sees Kanaya. She smiles at him and uses a warm, wet rag to clean off his face.

'What on Alternia happened to you, Dave?' Kanaya asked, looking him over. He cringed at the memory, rubbing his head, Kanaya backed off of him.

'The fucking clown.' He sighed. Both girls looked at each other, concerned.

'What did he do to you?' Kanaya asked.

'And why?' Rose added.

'Went looking for him. Kick his ass. He kicked mine.' Dave answered, groggily. Rose lifted him up and Kanaya helped him stand. He cringed and nearly collapsed on her. Rose came over and supported his other side, helping him walk back. 

'Let's get you cleaned up, okay?' Rose smiled, trying to lighten the mood and show Dave everything was going to be okay. He glanced up at her, he tried to smile but stopped when he noticed a figure in the background. It wasn't the clown. No. It was Terezi. She had a horrified look on her face as she watched Kanaya and Rose haul him away. He made eye contact with her, seeing her orange eyes and suddenly feeling guilty. He looked to her hands, his shades were folded and she was holding them tightly. He whimpered and looked down. 

She knew.


End file.
